unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia
'Lucia '''is a gynoid and a member of the Contra Force. She joined it in the year 2637, long after Contra shames stopped being released. She became the girlfriend of Bill Rizer after meeting him on the battlefield, somewhat abruptly. She was then reprogrammed, turned evil, and had to be killed by Bill Rizer. Creation Lucia was created by Eggman Nega in an unknown alternate dimension, where Eggman Nega was the equivalent of Dr. Eggman (or, possibly, Dr. Robotnik). Since Eggman Nega was lonely, he wanted to create a robot wife for himself. However, since his minion-making insurance only covered attack robots, Eggman Nega decided to kill two birds with one stone and make himself a cyborg wife with an AK-47 for an arm. Thus, Lucia was created. She did not enjoy her life with Eggman Nega, and rebelled against him. Rebellion Eggman Nega first sent Lucia on a mission to destroy everything in their home dimension, and she complied. Then, after conquering everything, Eggman Nega and Lucia decided to travel to ''another dimension to conquer it. However, just as Eggman Nega opened up the trans-dimensional portal, Lucia stepped through it and closed it, ridding herself of Eggman Nega's fiendish rule over her. She decided to start a new life in this new dimension, and met Bill Rizer. Although they had not previously met, they instantly fell in love with each other and became romantic partners, much to the jealousy of Bill's best friend, Lance Bean. Lucia joined the Contra Force, and even became Bill Rizer's new sidekick after Lance mysteriously disappeared. Since then, the two of them lived together in happiness and harmony (not counting all the bloodthirsty aliens like Red Falcon that were running amok at the time). Conversion and Death Note: This event occurs in the future. This has not happened yet. Many years later, after Contra shames were no longer being released and Bill Rizer had retired, a mysterious evil returned to wreak havoc. It was not Red Falcon or any of his cronies, since they had been killed once and for all, but an anonymous new villain. He kidnapped Lucia and had her reprogrammed to be evil. The aged Bill Rizer, now calling himself Master Contra, had to rescue her. Unfortunately, since he was very old by that point, he was barely as awesome and in shape as he was before. Luckily, there were no aliens left to defeat, so Master Contra hobbled over to the enemy base while leaning on his gun like a cane. Since there weren't many cars left, Master Contra simply had to follow the tire tracks on the ground. When he finally found the enemy base and the kidnapped Lucia, he made a shocking discovery. The new enemy was actually Lance himself, now a jealous old man intent on reprogramming Lucia to his whim. Master Contra later found out that Lance had been in hiding all this time, learning about robotics and programming, all with the intention of controlling "his beloved Lucia". Unfortunately, he succeeded, changing Lucia into an evil minion of his. She was no longer Lucia; her new name was "Pheromone Contra", and she had forgotten all about her relationship with Bill Rizer. She attacked Master Contra, giving him no choice but to kill her. Master Contra then tracked down Lance, who told him that they were "best friends, after all", and that he should think twice about killing his best pal. Since Master Contra had become senile over the years, he forgot all about the grief Lance had caused him, remembering only their friendship in "the good old days". Category:Guys Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dead guys Category:Female characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Maniacs